


as luck would have it [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: “No.” Rosa leaned in more. “I think we should make out and then we can…cuddle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	as luck would have it [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [as luck would have it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284903) by [isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall). 



[MP3 download from Mediafire (5.9 mb, 6:23 min)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m3dld3u00t6wann/%5BB99%5D_As_Luck_Would_Have_It.mp3)

(Permanent links coming.)


End file.
